


Happy Birthday, Eren

by Astatine (Teacups_and_Switchblades)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Fluff, He lied, Levi is a sweetheart, M/M, but I'm too tired its late, but he's still an asshole, happy birthday Eren you cutie pie, he didn't go to a meeting, maybe I should do a smutty part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacups_and_Switchblades/pseuds/Astatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's 16th birthday, and he's pretty sure no one in Levi's squad would know or care, but he gets a nice surprise </p><p>"It didn't take very long, really, for realisation to dawn on Eren. And if he somehow made his way into a much softer, warmer bed for the night, and if he somehow found himself curled up against a rapidly beating heart that night, no one really needed to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a canon moment where my babies could be happy for once ;^;  
> Also I know I'm a little late but I didn't even realise it was March 30th tbh... Where the fuck is all my revision time going wtf?  
> Unbeta'd and unchecked because I'm about to pass out  
> Anyways, enjoy my cute awkward fluffy little babies

It was… Overwhelming, to say the least. But not necessarily unpleasant, just different.

The day started like any other; Eren woke up in his cell, metal clasps about his wrists and a brief sense of panic at the restriction. Of course, it was his own idea- or rather, his own decision to pursue the idea when he was offered the chance of a softer, lighter and less damp bed to sleep on. It was just a precaution, after all.

However, the day took an odd turn when he saw two- no, three figures outside his cell, and within minutes he was pinned down by a new force, one with soft charcoal hair that brought with it the scent of fresh of peonies, another with wide forget me not blue eyes-  
“Happy birthday Eren!” They cried, dragging him into chaste kisses, “we missed you.” They chanted softly.

He almost believed it to be a dream, if it weren't for their light kisses and warm bodies and equally as warm words in unequivocal voices, “fuck, I’ve missed you guys.” he breathed through bubbling laughter, finally, _finally_ , this place started to feel a bit more like home to his home sick mind.

Among the hustle and bustle of a long awaited reunion he felt another movement, much fainter, almost unintrusive, as if the rough hands setting his wrists free shied away from attention, but after all the times his straying eyes and fried mind tracked the man above him it was hard not to notice the small sparks and dry warmth of their skin accidentally colliding as his captain unlocked the chains binding him.

“Oi brats, try not to crush the birthday boy, we need him.” Eren had to fight back his one track mind, because the captain certainly didn't need him, maybe the survey corps in general had a purpose for him, but not his captain. He was, Afterall, no more than a useful pet, in a way. Practically livestock. Use them while they produce milk and wool and entertainment then cull them once they lose their purpose. Use him while he's young and fresh and able to turn into an overgrown killing machine, then execute him once the war is over. Maybe even before then.

He hoped this birthday wouldn't be his last.

In a way, the day went by in a blur, and dragged like wet sand at the same time. He was greeted and cheered by his squad, a few handmade gifts (and some questionably rather fine gifts) were shoved into his hands, which he eagerly tore into, savouring the moment as a beautifully embroidered cardigan and leather bound book were revealed. Other gifts were simple, freshly picked berries hastily made into some sort of delicacy, or clean bandages to wrap around his baby soft skin when his training became difficult on his uncalloused hands.

He was extremely grateful, and completely surprised that they knew that this day held any measure of significance.  
Of course, he couldn't stop his mild disappointment when he found out that his captain had left not long after freeing him to attend a strategist's meeting, but he brushed it off as unavoidable.

He was, however, incredibly confused when he caught his squad snorting and giggling when they thought he wasn't listening, even going so far as to whisper-shout odd questions about the time and when the meeting would finally end. He couldn't complain though, as his squad refused to let him clean, or cook, or even train, instead shooing him away to spend time with Armin and Mikasa.

His poor mind was even more frazzled when his squad pushed him out of the kitchen at dinner, but he took it with a confused smile and trudged up to their captain’s quarters, where he was told to sit and wait. So he waited. And waited. He was slowly drifting off against the stone wall when he heard heavy, slow footsteps coming his way.

He tiredly looked up, finding an outstretched hand attached to an exhausted man.  
He allowed himself to be pulled up, feeling new energy at his captain’s arrival, energy that quickly drew itself into a heart felt salute. Pride swept through him with the twitching at the corners of his captain’s lips, even if he was called a shitty brat and told that it wasn't necessary when they were both off duty. He knew, but he enjoyed doing it anyway, just to please his captain.

“May I speak freely sir?”

Levi arched an eyebrow at the statement, sucking his teeth, “that formal shit’s for people like Zackly and Dawke. Drop the act Jaeger and spit it out.”

A warm tingling settled in the boy’s gut, a wide grin shaping his words, “thank you, sir-”

“Tch. You never listen, do you?”

Eren paused, assessing what he did wrong. His faltering smile re-emerged, “thank you, Levi,” he breathed, the name rolling in his mouth like molten chocolate, “how was the meeting?”

Levi turned, waving for Eren to follow as he trudged back towards the kitchen, “it was… Tiring. But interesting. I met a lot of people.”

Eren stumbled to catch up, “Military personnel, s-uh, Levi?”

“Not quite, no,” His tone held a finality that stuffed eren’s budding questions back down his throat, “have you eaten yet this evening, Eren?”

His growling stomach answered for him, and he shut his mouth with a sheepish grin.

“Clearly not,” if Eren’s ears weren't decieving him, he'd say his captain sounded amused, “you'll eat with me then. I cooked it myself, I hope you don't mind.”

“That sounds… Great, Levi, thank you.” It certainly did sound great, more than great, really. Often the captain would leave cooking to Eld and Gunther, as they had a knack for turning any mashup of ingredients into Sina-chef-quality meals.

Of course, Eren had not expected burgundy candles with a distinctly sweet yet heavy scent, or the fine dishware that held-

“Is that… meat?” Eren breathed, feeling his mouth watering already. It looked tender, and perfectly cooked. He wanted to devour the entire plate, but he was grounded by his captain’s low, rumbling chuckle, “you sound like a man starved. Yes, it's meat, and I swear to fucking Rose, if you get one particle of gravy on the table cloth I'm going to choke you with a carrot.”

Duly warned, Eren hastily plopped down into his seat, raising a large forkful of food to his mouth and moaning at the succulent taste, “fuck.” He mumbled, taking a moment to savour it. “Fuck.”

“You're such a pig.” Levi muttered, placing his (much less filled) fork down to reach across the table and catch a drop of gravy sliding down Eren’s chin. He looked thoughtfully at his finger before placing it against his lips, lapping up the juice and sucking his finger clean.

“Fuck…” Eren moaned again, softer, his eyes so wide that Levi feared they may fall from his sockets.

“Hm, you're right,” the raven haired man raised his own fork to his lips, taking a bite, “this is pretty fucking delicious.”

And if Eren eyes and ears weren't still deceiving him, he would have sworn that he saw his captain’s lips turn up on one side, an almost boastful tone to his voice.

With a red face, Eren scraped his plate clean, watching as his captain skilfully used a torn piece of bread to wipe up the dregs of his meal, slowly chewing through it with his face turned away to the side, propped on his hand with a slight frown marring his otherwise smooth complexion.

With plates stacked and cleaned, and candles moved only to be replaced once the tablecloth was neatly folded, Eren found himself falling back into his chair, only to have his superior land, not across from him, but rather in the chair directly next to his, a small parcel in one hand and a plate covered with a napkin in the other.

“How old are you now, Eren?”

“16, sir… Why are you pulling that fa- oh. Sorry, Levi.”

Another small smile that surely was a figment of Eren’s imagination.

“Hm. I remember my 16th birthday quite well, I suppose you could say it's the day I truly lost my family. But I did gain something else- an heirloom, of sorts.” His voice was a smooth timbre, a soothing bass that drew Eren in, “and, surprisingly, a small amount of freedom. It wasn't quite the same as the freedom I gained when I received my wings… But, it was enough.”

Eren nodded along, too afraid to speak and break the spell that seemed to loosen his captain's tongue and let him slowly climb over those insurmountable walls surrounding him. He jumped when he felt the package being placed into his hands, more so from the spark of Levi’s fingers trailing over his open palms than from the object itself.

“I don't have any family, Eren. I have- I _had_ no one. For a very long time. But, well- happy birthday, Eren.” He averted his eyes, his back hunched over and face half hidden by his hair, but Eren could see the doubt. The uncertainty, even if it truly were a trick of the light.

He dropped his gaze to the crudely wrapped parcel in his hands. It was lumpy, and dense, but fairly small. Slowly, almost cautiously, he peeled back the paper to reveal a glint of metal, then small stones sparkling in the flickering light of the candles.

He tore away the last remnants of the packaging, jaw dropping and eyes darting between his captain’s guarded expression and the beautiful object in his hands.

“It tells the time- you see, the small stick shows the hour, and the longer stick shows how far into the hour you are.” Levi carefully watched Eren’s expression, preparing for any signs of rejection of disappointment, but his throat constructed when he found unadulterated wonder in Eren’s swirling teal eyes.

“It's… Beautiful, Levi, I couldn't possibly-”

“It's yours.” Levi hurriedly said, voice firm and hand equally as unwavering as it clapped over Eren's lips, “it's yours now Eren- just, don't reject my gift. Please.”

With Eren’s stunned silence Levi sucked his teeth, moving his hands to show Eren how the strap worked, allowing Eren to twist and turn the gleaming watch in his hands. He paused, “Cuh- Cuk- Cooch-”

“Kuchel.” Levi winced as Eren butchered his mother's name.

“Kuchel… Koo-cheeel… What's a Kuchel, Levi?”

He sighed, “remember how I said I received an heirloom when I turned 16? Well, Kuchel is my mother’s name.”

Eren's eyes widened, before softening into a small smile, “I couldn't possibly take this Levi, if it was your mother’s then you should keep it.”

Levi shook his head, letting out a long sigh, “no… It's never good to hold onto the past and- well, it needs a new home. I've barely used it, I hate wearing accessories, but you already have the key- another little thing won't hurt.”

“But Levi-”

“It suits you. It… Brings out your eyes.”

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, his heart flying into his throat and heat creeping up his chest to his neck. Both men shuffled awkwardly, a heavy silence falling over them. Eren smiled, looking into Levi's eyes, “it does?”

Levi looked up, catching Eren’s gaze, tracing over the different colours in the boy's eyes, “it really does.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me help you.” Levi brushed off Eren’s words, not one for expressing gratitude. He quickly swatted at Eren's fingers, retrieving the watch before fastening it onto Eren’s left wrist, his hands slowly moving and- Levi realised that he could feel the heat coming off of eren’s palms on his own, and his guts pinched as he slowly trailed his fingers over the watch onto Eren's skin, their palms slotting together and fingers wrapping around each other's wrists as lightly as possible.

And it was at this moment, when the air was almost stagnant and the room was almost dark, that both men looked up into each other faces, noting the blotchy red stains on each others skin, Eren's ears and cheeks a ruddy red while Levi’s neck and nose were tinged a soft rose.

“Um. I brought you something else- in Sina they spoil their shitty little kids with grand parties and presents- it's also considers tradition to give them a ‘birthday cake’,” he plucked at the napkin covering the plate with his free hand, revealing a small triangular piece of sponge cake, dusted with sugar, a small silver fork placed alongside it.

“I know it's not huge, and that's why I only wanted to see you when I got back, I didn't want anyone else to see what I've given to you- being fair and all that crap- and I didn't want to make you share-”

His rambling was abruptly cut off by soft, tawny fingers gently covering his lips, and he looked up to see a wide- and slightly cheeky- grin stretching Eren’s rosey face.

“It's perfect, but I've never had ‘birthday cake’ before… Do I just, stab it with the fork or…?”

Levi's words were muffled, “yeah. Just stab it. And eat it, obviously-”

“Show me.”

It was a demand, no longer questioning, no longer his subordinate, Eren wanted Levi to do this for him, and for once Levi found himself eager to obey.

The boy's hand dropped as his captain moved to break off a piece of the fluffy cake, raising it up to eren’s lips, which parted easily to slip over the food and draw back slowly, a low hum building in his chest, “‘s good” he mumbled, the hand still clasped with his captain’s twitching slightly.

With a grin he quickly snatched the fork from Levi’s grip, raising a new piece of cake up to the shorter’s thin lips. Levi skeptically watched the food floating in front of him, reluctant to allow used utensils anywhere near his mouth. But one glance at pleading green eyes had him greedily taking in the sweet food, savouring the rare flavour on his tongue.

They continued swapping turns, and effectively swapping spit, until the plate was left bare, the last few crumbs licked up by Eren’s eager tongue, to which Levi grimaced and complained about having to wash the dish twice as hard. Eren laughed, squeezing his hand in his own slightly sweaty one.

“It's getting late- actually Eren, tell me, how late is it?”

Eren bristled, enthusiastically squinting at his new adornment and mouthing numbers- “it's 47 minutes past 9, Levi.” He grinned, twisting his now freed wrist to show his captain the clock face.

“Definitely past your bedtime then-” he chuckled when Eren's face fell, “get some sleep, cadet, you'll have a long day tomorrow to make up for slacking today,” when Eren's face twisted into a gape, the words “oh come on!” Falling from his lips in an exclamation, Levi found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in years, “good night, Eren, and happy birthday.”

He turned away from Eren’s wide eyed, slack jawed face for all of two seconds when Eren came to his senses, “but don't you need to lock me up?”

Levi faltered with his hand on the door, looking over his shoulder, “I don't think that will be necessary, tonight. And… I suppose that it may not be necessary to lock my own door tonight, either.” He hummed, turning back to quickly make his way up the stairs to his quarters, his heart beating slightly faster and colour once again returning to his cheeks.

It didn't take very long, really, for realisation to dawn on Eren. And if he somehow made his way into a much softer, warmer bed for the night, and if he somehow found himself curled up against a rapidly beating heart that night, no one really needed to know.

Except, well, everyone found out pretty quickly when two men with untamed hair and dopey smiles fell out of the same bed the next morning, only to find a few curious faces giggling from Levi’s open doorway.

“You forgot to close the door, didn't you?”

“Maaaybe…”

“You little shit.”


End file.
